Pinecest: Twin's Regret
by Pinkie The Mouse
Summary: Pinecest. Dipper and Mabel are a little older now and enter High School, which strains their bond. "Angsty-Fluff".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dipper slammed his bedroom door shut with a "_DAMNIT MABEL!"_ and then kicked the tin wastebasket into the side of his desk, collapsing it into a non-round shape with loud and tinny percussion.

Looking up to the ceiling, arms raised with hands clutching air he continued ranting, short locks of wavy brown hair softening a contorted face furrowed with anger.

"Right in FRONT of Joanne, _RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER_ and her friends too!" he spun around to look at the ground, and began marching in circles.

"What if I wanted to date one of her friends too someday, huh Mabel? HUH? _SHIT!_"

He sat on the edge of the bed and unlaced his sneakers; kicking each shoe off as hard as he could. He was somehow strangely satisfied that each one hit the ceiling with a loud _WHAP!_

He lay back on the bed with hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He began in a sarcastic falsetto "Dipper! DIPPER! Oh DIP-PER!".

He dropped an octave back to the normal timbre of his voice "TYRONE, MABEL! _TY-RONE_!" He slapped his arms down on either side and grabbed the bedspread and tried to wrap himself up in it.

_Fucking high school and she has to call me Dipper in front of the whole fucking school like we're babies._

_Knock-knock!_

Only that knock could have silenced his rage, because he knew who it was. Twins were like that.

_Knock-knock!_

He rolled around in the bedspread, curling into it like a burrito and burying his head into the pillow.

Muffled through the door she called.

"Dipper? Dipper I'm sorry. May I come in?"

He yelled an unintelligible _BLAAARGH _into the pillow_._

The door opened. "I think you said OK. Did you say OK?" And a pretty face, pretty even without her perennial smile, peeked around the edge of the door. Rich brown tresses of hair cascaded down over her shoulder to swing about by the edge of the door as she tilted her head further in. Misty eyes, beautiful and large with dewy lashes wet from tears only glorified her angelic face, even in sadness.

"Dipper, I am really sorry. I would call you Tyrone now but it's just you and me and no one else, so, it's OK right? That I call you Dipper when we're alone? 'Cause, you know, you're my Dipper and you'll always be Dipper to me. You know? I'm sorry Dip. Forgive me?"

A huge sigh blew out from the pillow. He turned around with eyes closed.

"You fuckin' owe me Mabel. You gotta fix it somehow. Talk to them and let 'em know that …oh shit, never mind, you'll only make it worse." And he turned his face back down to the pillow. He punched the headboard with the side of his fist. "Damnit."

Mabel noticed the collapsed wastebasket, speaking as she looked at it. "Dipper…you gotta believe me, they'll think it's cute. Really! It will only make you more attractive Dipper. Honest!" She slowly walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. She put a hand on top of the brother burrito. "I promise to call you Tyrone from now on, I just forgot, ok?"

Dipper's phone chimed. _Text message_. Dipper peeked out of the tubular womb and reached for the phone to read it.

_"__Hi Tyrone, its Joanne. Add my number to your contacts please . You mad?" _

Dipper's mouth dropped open. _How did she get my num…_then he looked up at Mabel. She allowed one tiny corner of her lips to smile and submissively bowed her head while looking up at him.

"I'm fixing it, see? I gave her your number and asked her to let you know it's all cool." She raised her hand palms up.  
>"We're good. K?"<p>

Dipper sat up and then began typing a reply. Then Joanne replied. And he replied again. And again. This back and forth seemed to be going well, Mabel could see the anger leave his face and he seemed totally absorbed. Mabel got up and left. _Always leave 'em laughing. Or at least happy. Or at least not pissed off and homicidal._

Dipper didn't say a thing as she closed the door, _but that's OK_. Mabel exhaled with relief and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mabel loved that there were mandatory classes, because it meant that her and Dipper being the same age and also being alphabetical neighbors would have at least a few freshman classes together. One of these was English composition, a class where she knew her brother excelled, and she didn't. _Ha! Built in cheat code! I'll sooo pass this class!_

"Miss _PINES!_"

_Ooops._ The entire class was staring at her as the middle aged teacher with salt and pepper hair folded her arms and started walking closer to Mabel's desk.

"Sorry Mrs. Weber, uh…what was the question?" and she tried to reach her ears with her smile as her eyebrows were apologetic.

Smiles now bloomed across the class, and as the teacher stood over Mabel, the hapless freshman could see in the front row her brother face palming and shaking his head.

"Give me an example of a 19th century writer. From the list you were supposed to read on page 58 in yesterday's homework."

"Uh…" Mabel glanced at Dipper, who was now seated behind and thus invisible to the teacher. He knew she could read his lips very well if he would only give her a hint, and could see her pleading and confused look naked in her face. It screamed "_help me!_".

He turned around to face the chalkboard. Mabel looked up at Mrs. Weber.

"Winston… Churchill?"

Giggles and even a couple of laughs now let loose in the class. Mabel flushed and then saw her brother lay his head down on the desk.

Dipper knew that wasn't in the list, but technically, she was right: Churchill did write and publish in the 19th century. But…Mabel needed to learn to do her homework. He remained silent and embarrassed.

"Blind luck Miss Pines, but that was not one of the choices and so not acceptable." The teacher whirled around quickly. "An American writer of the 19th century…_Mister _Pines?"

He cleared his throat. "Edgar Allan Poe."

"Very good Mr. Pines." She looked over her shoulder at Mabel, who now looked down at her desk. _You should follow your brother's example blah blah your brother blah BLAAAARGH. Here it comes…_

"Perhaps Miss Pines you should ask your brother for some tutoring. It would be a shame to waste such a resource."

More chuckles and muffled laughs. Dipper looked up to the ceiling. Mabel could see him whisper_ why me?_

After class Mabel waited outside the door, she knew she had embarrassed her brother again but this time in front of a teacher, and she knew he idolized teachers.

But when he came out he saw her and immediately turned and walked quickly in the other direction.

"Di…Tyrone! Wait! Wait please?" And she ran to his side. But he ducked into the boys restroom.

"Hey Mabel!" Mabel turned around to see three girls holding books and smiling.

"I won't waste your resource! Haha! Tell your brother I need tutoring!"

And they turned around laughing and left. Mabel started walking to her next class, wiping her eyes.

…

In the stall, Dipper was thinking. He was always thinking, in fact sometimes he thought he would never be able to shut off his brain, but right now he was not only thinking but feeling.

_That look…on her face…I should have helped her. She needed me and…I always help her! But…this time…_

Guilt began to weigh heavy on him. _That look…on her face…but no! That would be cheating_. He sat up straight._ I have nothing to feel guilty about. It would have been wrong for me to…help…her._

The guilt became heavier. Grimacing he looked up at the ceiling "Oh hell…" He got up to go and find Mabel…if the next class hadn't started yet.

…

In Math there was no Mabel to be seen.

"Tyrone, is your sister ill today?" Dipper stopped looking around and sat down. _Should I cover for her?_

"I think so Mr. Shannon, she came for first period but then started feeling bad. She may have gone home."

The tall and thin math instructor allowed a brief moment of compassion.

"Sorry to hear that. Would you please make sure she gets today's assignment?"

"Yeah, sure."

_Where is she? She must have gone home. _

The guilt made listening in classes a little hard that day.

…

The last bell rang and Dipper/Tyrone dashed to the bike rack. _Yeah, her bike is gone._

It was lonely riding home without her like they usually did. His twin-think kicked in. _She probably felt alone too as she went home._

All the way home he planned what he would say, his apology, and even an awkward hug, if she would let him.

But when he arrived home, he didn't find her bike on the side of the garage. He looked in front and in the garage itself, and finally the backyard. No white bike with stickers and plastic pig snout on the handlebars anywhere.

_Where is she?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dipper was pedaling hard and fast. _I can get there in 5 minutes._ His twin-think knew where she would be.

When they were younger, they would explore the suburban flood control ditches and concrete gullies, it was the closest to Oregon they could find this close to the city.

Periodically from the sides were openings from the pipes that joined the gullies, pipes that ran under the streets. They could even find the iron barred gutter peek-a-boos that looked out across the streets from under the sidewalks. The subterranean network of pipes and manhole ladders was theirs alone.

Mabel loved the echoes and funny sounds they would create. They would howl a passing dog to see their reaction, the dogs coming to sniff and bark at the drain humans, or trying to call a cat to get a scratch behind the ears from these strange humans living underground.

Dismounting the bike, he opened the chain link fence and then road the bike down the cement slope to the nearest entrance, a small trickle of water dripping over the edge where the pipe exited the gully. Just inside was Mabel's bike. Dipper sat the bike on its side, and took off his jacket revealing a black band shirt and jeans. He entered and began walking, not caring about stepping in the shallow and narrow stream of green algae lined water with his new-for-school sneakers, listening for the echoes of her voice. Then, in the distance:

_"Here kitty kitty! Here kitty kitty. Nice kitty!"_

It was her. He ran down the pipe in a crouch, sunbeams from the occasional gutter drain opening lighting the way. Now he could see glimpses of houses outside each one. He came to a pipe intersection and looked around and there she was. Her white sneakers wet and a little muddy, blue jeans with rainbows on each back pocket, and a dark purple sweater with another, larger rainbow on the front.

She was reaching through the rain gutter and then heard him, and withdrawing her hand turned to face him.

"Tyrone!"

"Mabel." He walked up to her with a sad smile. Very briefly she smiled and then it vanished and she looked down.

"I'm sorry Tyrone. I sure made a …"

"Dipper. We're alone. Call me Dipper. Please." And tried a half-hearted smile again.

Her face lit up. "Dipper."

He walked up to her and reached for her with both hands, and then holding her began to rub the tops of her hands with his thumbs. He swallowed and then looked at her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Mabel. School and everybody and everything…it just all made me a little crazy, I feel a little…overwhelmed. You know?"

She nodded and smiling, leaned against him, leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's OK Dip. I feel crazy too. I don't like sharing you with everyone. With the world. But the butt-faced world keeps butting in."

He laughed. He could feel the resolution melting away his tension. Or maybe it was the feeling of her head on his shoulder and her holding his hands and rubbing them back too.

"Yeah, well, the world can never butt in between TWINS! _HELLA!_"

And Mabel looked up in time for the high five and slapped back with gusto.

"TWINS!" And then she wrapped her arms around him and bear hugged him.

"Oh Dipper."

And he wrapped his arms around her neck and shoulders, she was a little shorter than him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Oh no, you are not getting away with just _that!_"

She leaned up on tip toe with lips puckered, and without even thinking he leaned down and kissed her.

"_Muwah!_ There, is that better?" And he looked for approval. And what he saw was more than approval.

As he began sinking into her gaze, her sparkling eyes and delicate feminine face began calling him, and something deep inside him began to prod him to do something, to start some action. She was asking a question with her look, and he suddenly knew how to answer.

He leaned over and kissed her again, but this time slowly. Now he could take the time to _feel _her. To feel how soft her lips were, how soft her cheek felt against the tip of his nose, the sweet powdery scent of something else, her hair or clothes or skin.

As he kept the kissing going, she parted her lips and gave him a quick lick. He opened up and licked her back one, two, three times, and then she joined the delicate tasting as they expressed just how much they loved one another.

Now she began circling her hands around his sides and back and finally grabbing his shoulders from behind as if to climb him. He encircled her neck and shoulders more until finally placing a warm hand behind her head and kept her in the kiss.

Mabel began to melt. She leaned against him, her right leg bending in between his legs as she squashed her bosom against his chest. She felt his hand trace her side to her butt and squeeze. She moaned in delight and then had to come up for air.

"Oh _yeah, _is that better!" And she tilted her head the other way and kissed him again.

Dipper could not believe that a drain pipe was going to be one of the most romantic memories he ever had, but now in this privacy, this strange place would always be theirs. The cat looking in the rain gutter entrance looked with curiosity as it listened to the echoes of their moans and whispers.


End file.
